


Lockup

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chastity Belt, Forced Orgasm, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, older!jearmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin never has to worry about Jean straying as long as he holds the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockup

**Author's Note:**

> i love chastity belt kinks. that is all.

"Armin, how do you know Jean doesn’t stray when he goes on trips to the Inner Walls? From what I hear, he’s highly desirable among the ladies of the court." 

The question catches Armin off guard and he leans back in his chair, glancing away from the paperwork and out the window, where he can hear Jean yelling at new scouts from his position on a horse. Armin smiles faintly, hand reaching up to finger a gold key around his neck, finger sliding down the back of the object tenderly. 

"I have faith that he loves me, and only me."  
——————————————

Armin leans languidly along the pillows in their bed, watching as Jean strips off his gear and shirt. His eyes trace the bruises left by the too tight straps, watching as they meld into scars of battles past. His eyes wander down to that shapely ass as Jean bends down to splash some water in his face. 

"I got asked a very interesting question today." Armin fingers the key around his neck, sweeping back loose blond strands for a second before going back and fiddling with the necklace. 

"Oh?" Jean turns, water droplets dripping onto his chest. Jean entire body flushes at the hungry look in Armin’s eyes and he feels an ache between his legs start quickly before it dies down.

"Yes. Someone asked how I knew you didn’t stray from me." Armin beckons Jean over with a crook of his fingers. Jean doesn’t miss a beat, kicking off his boots and crawling into Armin’s lap. His fingers slide up Armin’s chest and rest on his shoulders. 

"And what did you tell them? That you keep your commander under lock and key?" Jean smirks, gasping when Armin’s mouth latches around a nipple. His fingers dig into the broad shoulders and that ache starts up in between his legs again. 

"Of course not." Armin nips at the perky bud in punishment. "Couldn’t let my secret out." Armin reaches down to unzip Jean’s pants and reach in, pulling out Jean’s metal covered cock. A thin sheath kept his length in a flaccid position with the only hint of Jean’s arousal being a tiny amount of white liquid dripping from the exposed tip. Armin’s fingertip teased the slit, eliciting a needy groan from Jean. 

"Fuck Armin…" Jean pants softly. "You gonna release me tonight? It’s been a week." he helplessly ruts into Armin’s hand, frustration riding him as his body is repressed. 

"I don’t know." Armin licks at a scar that traces up Jean’s neck. "I /did/ catch you staring at Eren’s ass today. You know how jealous I get when you look at other guys." 

Jean lets out a nervous laugh. “I didn’t think you’d see me.” A lie. For all his bitching and moaning, Jean loved it when Armin punished him for being naughty. Call him a sick fuck, but Jean enjoyed being denied. It made for a sweeter release when Armin finally did let him out of his cage to play. 

Armin’s eyes flash and Jean knows he’s caught in his lie. A gasp leaves him when Armin suddenly flips him on back, yanking his pants down and exposing his ass. Armin snaps one of the bands on Jean’s hips, satisfied with the startled yelp. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you enjoy this.” 

Jean doesn’t get a chance to respond because Armin is forcing two fingers into his mouth and he sucks on them obediently, his hips jerking in an attempt to find some sort of release. He nips at Armin’s fingertips, licking and sucking like he’s giving the male a blow job. He lets out a whine when Armin retracts his fingers, gulping audibly as Armin forces Jean’s legs apart, spreading him lewdly before the male. 

"Look at how much you’re leaking." Armin purrs as he settles between Jean’s thighs, nipping at fading love bites. His tongue flicks out to taste the swollen tip, sucking loudly. Knowing better than to grab Armin’s hair, Jean’s hands fly up to grip the headboard, his hips bucking in want. Armin forces a hand on Jean’s hip, keeping him still. "If you had been a good boy today, then I might have let you out of your cage." 

"A-ah…Forgive me?" Jean pleads softly. 

"I don’t think so." Without warning, Armin plunges two fingers into Jean’s tight ass. 

"FUCK!" Jean cries out, his thighs shaking as Armin mercilessly teases his prostate, rubbing tight circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Armin smiles as Jean’s cock leaks profusely. His body is going mad with the need to release but being physically unable to with the restrain around his cock. "P-please, Armin!" Jean begs, whining when a third finger enters his already stretched body. 

"Very well. I’ll let you come but I won’t let you enjoy it." Armin tongues the slit and increases the pressure with his fingers. Jean is an incoherent sobbing mess, right on the edge of orgasm. His balls aren’t even able to tighten up thanks to the leather straps that keep them pulled away from his body. 

Armin is beyond wanting to turn Jean over and pound into that sweet ass but that would be rewarding Jean. Naughty commanders don’t deserve such succulent rewards. He knows Jean is close with the way his body twitches and the cum is overflowing. Armin curls his fingers expertly and Jean lets out a strangled sound as he shoots his load onto his thighs. He’s still panting as the liquid dribbles down his balls and coats over Armin’s fingers as he pulls him from his still straining body. 

Jean is wound up tighter than a tick, whimpering when Armin wipes off his still so sensitive body with a cloth and tucks him back into his pants, playing with the little lock by Jean’s balls before he zips him up. Jean is still flushed and miserable looking, his hand unconsciously going to rub the crotch of his pants pathetically as Armin stands up. “Now. Dinner is in five minutes. You have sixty seconds to get me off properly or else you’ll suffer an extra week of lock up and forced orgasms.” 

Jean whines. 

He’s never going to get out at this rate.


End file.
